ravenhearstfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Machine 2
The Soul Machine was a machine designed and built by Charles and Victor Dalimar. They began work in around 1895 and it was most notably used to bring Rose, Gwendoline and Charlotte Sommerset and Emma Ravenhearst and was planned to keep Rose, Gwendoline, Charlotte, Emma, Charles, Victor and the Master Detective alive forever but this plan was thwarted by the Master Detective when she - with the help of the four ladies - activated the self-destruct sequence and it burnt down, killing it's creators and destroying the very building it was housed in. History It is unknown when Charles and Victor started work on the machine, but it took at least a century to complete. Charles built it in his Forever Home, a wooden, gothic structure made to resemble the dollshouse that he owned when he was younger, in the very centre of the house sits a large organ, behind which is where he chose to build the machine. One he and Victor had finished it in 2011, they started work on their newest plan, to lure Emma, Rose, Gwendoline, Charlotte and the Master Detective to the Forever Home, they accomplished this by sending disturbing and intriging letters to the Master Detective, this made them investigate Ravenhearst without being sent by anyone or group (e.g Queen, Police, etc) this would make her disappearance unrelated to Ravenhearst, she would then be kidnapped by Victor and the ghosts, pursuiting them, would then be trapped in tanks of soul liquid, while their bodies recharged and regained physical form, the Master Detective was forced to relive Charles' life. Once all ghosts were alive again, they were taken deeper into the cave system and into the Forever Home, here Charles and Victor locked them in four suits which pumped them with souls, keeping them healthy and alive. This was until the Master Detective activated the self-destruct sequence which burnt the house and entire cave system, down, killing it's creators. Appearance It was built fixed into the back of a medium sized organ, it has the appearance of a large cylinder filled with soul liquid, it has several gauges and wires sticking out of it with a large sphere that appears to take in the electrical pulses out of the many hundred souls hung around it and transfer it into soul liquid. The pulses appear to be carried up and down the metal organ pipes, adding a rather eerie noise of electrical humming, bolts of lightning often break through the gaps between planks, hitting the top of the organ. Infront of the large tank of soul liquid, sits a control panel, this doesn't appear to do much other than deactivate the machine, which in turn causes some type of combustion, beneath the panel, many huge, thick pipes work their way around the manor and the rest of the cave system eventually pumping themselves into five tables (possibly seven, two more for Victor and Charles) where a person can be strapped down and be fed soul liquid into their bodies. Category:Machines, Items and Objects